Magic and Menace in Moonacre Valley
by Wendla99
Summary: Magic has returned to Moonacre Valley and Maria begins to develop strange new powers just as mysterious and ancient forces make their presence known. Furthermore, years of hatred and bitter rivalry between the Merryweather and de Noir clans cannot just disappear overnight. Can the two clans overcome their differences to confront this new menace to Moonacre Valley?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello all! I've thought about writing fanfiction for a few years now and I finally got up the nerve to write a story. Some of the first fanfiction stories I read were about _The Secret of Moonacre_ so it seemed appropriate that I start here as well. I hope you enjoy! J (Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm sorry if there are any similarities to other stories written on here-they are purely coincidental).

Chapter 1

The pale glow of the moon and the twinkling of stars illuminated the otherwise jet black night. The ocean sliced across the cliff, sending mist spraying into the air. Maria still couldn't believe that it had only been minutes since she herself was among the crashing waves. She breathed deeply and detected a hint of salt in the breeze. Robin caught her eye and smiled lightly. His shout had especially stood out to her when she jumped off the cliff. Maria silently mused on how drastically their relationship had changed that day: in the morning, Robin would've killed her; in the evening, he held a knife to his own father's throat to protect her. Maria wished that she could have read his thoughts. Still she knew that she would be seeing much more of Robin de Noir after the adventure they'd had. Besides he still owed her a new ribbon.

Maria glanced over at her Uncle Benjamin and her heart fluttered seeing his arms wrapped around Loveday. Maria had never seen him so happy. For that matter, she hadn't seen most of those assembled so happy. Digweed and Miss Heliotrope still stood next to each other holding hands with small, embarrassed smiles on their faces and Coeur de Noir had an arm slung over Robin's shoulders. Wrolf and the unicorn stood majestically on the edge of the precipice. Maria's eyes focused in on the moon. It was difficult to fathom how something so beautiful had almost destroyed them all. Uncle Benjamin's voice sounded out over the stillness,

"Well, it's getting late and we've all had a rather taxing day. I think it would be wise for all of us to return home for the night."

"I agree," said Coeur de Noir.

"I never thought I'd see you two agree," added Loveday, amused. As soon as Maria thought about her nice warm bed, the fatigue of the day settled over her and her eyelids began to droop.

"Past your bedtime, princess?" Robin said, smirking.

"I could stay up all night if I needed to," retorted Maria. Robin didn't reply, but his ever-present smirk revealed that he knew she was bluffing. Still, he didn't press her and she appreciated that. The group turned away from the crashing waves of the ocean and climbed the ancient stairs out into the dark forest.

"Shouldn't we have some light?" said Miss Heliotrope in a worried voice. "To keep away the animals?" Coeur de Noir chuckled lightly and said,

"Now that peace has been made between our families, you have far less to fear than when you first came to Moonacre." Even in the dark, Maria could tell that Miss Heliotrope had not been soothed. Suddenly a branch snapped loudly and the entire group jerked their heads towards the sound. Out of the darkness came Dulac. He limped slightly and Maria saw a bruise forming on his head where Miss Heliotrope had hit him with an umbrella. His expression was terrifying. His jaw was clenched tight, his nostrils flared, and his eyes blazed with anger. As if by instinct, Robin placed his body in front of Maria. She could see how Robin's hand tensed just above the place where he kept his dagger. Coeur de Noir sensed this too and stepped in front of his son.

"Stand down, Dulac. It's over," he said, firmly.

"It will never be over!" Dulac spat. Coeur de Noir's eyes flashed.

" _I_ am the Coeur de Noir. It is over when I say it is over."

"The de Noirs and Merryweathers have hated each other for centuries. One night will not change that!"

"The moonpearls have been returned to the sea. There is no more reason for our families to feud," said Coeur de Noir, fighting to keep his voice level. Dulac's lips twisted into a sinister smile.

"I don't think it was ever really about the moonpearls¾at least not anymore. I know there are many others who will agree with me." Coeur de Noir lost his temper. In a booming voice he said,

"I will not stand those who so blatantly question my authority! You are hereby banished from Moonacre Valley!" Coeur de Noir's words echoed off the bark of every tree in the forest. Yet the cold smile did not disappear from Dulac's lips.

"Banish me, but you'll find out that I was right soon enough." He turned and melted away into the inky darkness of the night. Maria looked at Robin and saw that his eyes were as fiery as his father's. She gently reached out and touched his arm. He looked at her and his eyes softened. He sighed and spoke,

"Don't listen to him, Father, he's just bitter about being beaten up with an umbrella." Coeur de Noir's eyes had not left the place where Dulac had vanished.

"I wish that was the case, Robin, but you and I both know it isn't," he said, solemnly. An unsettled silence fell over the group. Wordlessly, Coeur de Noir turned and began leading the group in the direction of Moonacre Manor. When they arrived at the edge of the forest, the group was in awe of the sight before them. The run-down manor had been restored to the height of its splendor. The gardens surrounding it were lush and full and light seeped out of every pristine window, fully illuminating the ornate details on the exterior of the building. Maria didn't think she'd ever seen a house so beautiful. Uncle Benjamin cleared his throat and said,

"I'd like to extend an invitation everyone present to stay at the manor tonight." Coeur de Noir's lips curved upward into a small smile.

"Thank you for your invitation, but I'm afraid I have much to attend to. Unfortunately, none of it can wait until morning." Uncle Benjamin nodded in acknowledgement.

"I should go back too," said Robin. Maria was surprised that she was saddened by this news.

"At least take a look inside," she quickly added. Coeur de Noir and Robin made eye contact and nodded yes. Uncle Benjamin awkwardly led the way to the front door and opened it. The interior had been transformed as well. The pillars in the foyer were clean and milky white and covered tapestries lined the once bare walls. A vibrant rug covered the ground. The chair cushions were plump and bright and the wood of the side table glowed as though it had only just been polished. A fire crackled in the grand fireplace and enveloped the room in warmth and light. Maria realized that the manor truly felt like home for the first time. She glanced at the others around her and was further assured of this sentiment. Coeur de Noir cleared his throat and said,

"We should return to the castle, Robin."

"Yes, Father." The two turned to go, before an impulse suddenly seized Maria.

"Wait!" the duo turned to look at her. "I-I have something to show Robin. It will only take a moment." She sensed the looks of curiosity that were being aimed her direction.

"Alright," said Robin with a curve of his eyebrow, "Go ahead, Father, I'll catch up to you."

"I'll wait," said Coeur de Noir, "strength in numbers." Robin nodded and looked at Maria. Maria turned and headed in the direction of her bedroom and Robin followed her. She faintly heard her uncle say something about how he would check on them if Robin didn't return soon. Maria hurried down the halls until she reached the foot of her spiral staircase and led the way up. She passed by the portrait of the first Moon Princess and silently thanked her.

"Where exactly are we going, princess?" said Robin.

"Just wait," Maria replied. She opened the door to her room and looked up. All the stars in her ceiling had returned and they took turns glittering and winking at her. She smiled. "This is what I wanted to show you." Robin craned his neck upwards and she could see the wonder in his eyes. When he finally pulled his eyes away she was surprised to see that his eyes were lit up as though he was still looking at the stars. Maria felt a rush of heat coming to her cheeks and turned away. "I realized I never really got the chance to thank you for today."

"It was nothing, princess." Maria laughed lightly.

"Then I'd love to see what you consider something." Robin laughed with her. Silence ensued as the two looked up once again at the stars.

"Well," said Robin, shifting his weight, "I should probably go back before your uncle comes."

"You heard that too?"

"That's the kind of thing I pay attention to." They laughed again and Robin turned to go.

"Wait."

"Maria," Robin groaned, jokingly.

"Just do me a favor and blow out the candles in the lanterns beside the door on your way out?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." Robin rolled his eyes, but Maria saw the corners of his lips twitching. She turned and made her way towards her bed, blowing out the candles on her desk and bedside before lying on her bed, thoroughly exhausted. She heard the door open then close, but saw that room was still bathed in light. "Robin!" she called, sitting up. The door opened and she saw him poke his head in.

"Did you have some other request, princess?"

"No, I was just going to ask you to blow out the candles again. I don't sleep very well when there's light." Robin didn't answer.

"Maria, are you feeling alright?" Maria furrowed her brow.

"I'm very tired, but I feel fine. Why?"

"I did blow out the candles."

"What do you mean? It's still bright in here." Silence again. She saw Robin's expression turn to one of concern. "Robin?"

"Maria…the candles are all out and the room is completely dark aside from the stars." Maria felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"Can you see me?"

"I can make out your outline, but that's all."

"I…I can see you as clearly as I would on a bright sunny day," Maria replied, feeling the pounding in her chest increase. Robin's worried expression deepened. In a soft voice Maria continued, "You don't think that….that I…" Maria silently pleaded with Robin not to say what they both already knew.

"I don't know how, Maria, but I think you can see in the dark."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In what seemed like only a few seconds, the entire occupancy of the manor was squished into Maria's mostly dark room and huddled anxiously over her bed, peering into her eyes. Maria blinked repeatedly, but the room remained fully illuminated each time she opened her eyes.

"Why, I've never heard of such a thing," said Uncle Benjamin, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"You do think it will go away don't you?" Miss Heliotrope asked in a concerned voice. Uncle Benjamin could only shrug his shoulders in reply. Maria looked around at the many pairs of worried eyes staring fixedly at her. While this new predicament had erased her drowsiness, the fatigue she felt in her body remained and her mind was utterly numb. Robin, who stood just to the side of her bed, once again seemed to read her thoughts and said,

"We're all exhausted and it doesn't seem like this ailment is hurting Maria, so maybe we should figure this out in the morning?" Uncle Benjamin hesitated but then replied,

"I think you're right. Are you going to be able to sleep, Maria?" Maria gave a small nod even though she wasn't entirely sure that she could.

"I'll stay with her," Robin said suddenly and the focus of the eyes in the room shifted quickly from Maria to Robin. "At least until she falls asleep and to make sure nothing else happens."

"You can't! It's not proper," said Miss Heliotrope, fuming.

"I'll stay too," added Loveday, "I know how to keep my brother in line."

"Are you sure?" Uncle Benjamin said looking at Loveday with his brow furrowed.

"Absolutely." Loveday turned and seated herself comfortably in Maria's chair. The others exchanged glances and, realizing there was nothing more to be done for the time being, slowly filed out the door and, after one last glance inside, Uncle Benjamin closed the door behind him. Maria slowly sunk lower under her covers. She hadn't even bothered to take off the crimson dress she'd worn all day in favor of her nightgown. It still smelled faintly like salt and she found that to be strangely comforting. Robin gingerly perched himself on the edge of her bed. She smiled gently and closed her eyes and tried to ignore the light behind her eyelids as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

Maria opened her eyes and pulled herself into an upright position in bed. She first noticed that Loveday was still fast asleep in her chair but the distant chirping of birds assured her that it was daytime. Robin was nowhere in sight. Maria slowly eased herself out of bed and quickly and quietly changed into another one of Loveday's dresses before creeping out the door. Even though grogginess still surrounded her, Maria's body felt greatly refreshed and her mind was spinning. It occurred to her that a ride on Periwinkle would be just what she needed to sort out her thoughts. She was almost at the main door of the manor when a voice rang out in the silence, surprising her,

"Where are you off to princess?" Maria jerked around to see Robin leaning on one of the entryway pillars with an amused expression on his face. His stance suddenly reminded her of the boy she'd seen at her father's funeral-it had been Robin all along. Shaking aside this realization and her surprise she said,

"Robin, you startled me."

"What can I say?" Robin said striding towards her with his usual smirk still on his face. "I've had a fair bit of practice. So where are you going?"

"For a ride on Periwinkle."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You did jump off a cliff last night. And let's not forget that you can see in the dark for some reason."

"You sound like Miss Heliotrope. I'll be fine."

"Well, can I at least convince you to take a walk instead so that I may accompany you?" Maria arched her eyebrow at Robin and she saw as hint of color tinge his cheeks. "For the purpose of making sure you're safe," he added quickly.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking car of myself."

"I know you are, and I've still got the scar to prove it," Robin said gesturing to the jagged scar on his hand. Maria grimaced slightly. To be fair, he had been trying to kidnap her at the time. She looked up at his face and saw dark circles under his eyes and wondered if he had slept at all.

"Fine, I'll go for a walk, but only because I want to give Periwinkle the day off."

"Oh yes, you're doing this just for Periwinkle."

"Oh hush, de Noir."

"Whatever you say Merryweather," Robin said with a wink. Maria rolled her eyes in response and the pair exited the manner. The two walked the perimeter of the newly transformed grounds, admiring the beauty. When they reached the edge of the forest Maria continued forward into the trees, while Robin stopped and stayed just outside the tree line. Maria turned and said,

"What are you waiting for? I thought this was well-traveled de Noir territory."

"It is," Robin said slowly, "And it still isn't the safest place for you." Maria could feel a twinge of irritation rising up inside her.

"Now you sound like my uncle. Have you already forgotten that we traversed half the forest to find the pearls yesterday?"

"I haven't forgotten, but we had a reason to be in the forest. It seems silly to put you in danger for a casual stroll." The irritation grew inside her.

"What danger are you so afraid of? Dulac? Your father banished him."

"That doesn't mean that he's gone. And I hate to admit it Maria but he was right-there will be de Noir's who won't accept peace and _will_ still try hurt you even though the moonpearls are gone. Father left early this morning to dispel any rumors about what really happened yesterday before they got out of hand." Silence ensued between the pair. Maria's anger slowly ebbed away when she looked into Robin's eyes. There was an emotion in them that was very uncharacteristically Robin and it was strong enough to make her rethink her plans of going into the forest. She walked towards him until their bodies where only inches apart and looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Just a few minutes, and then we'll come right back out and return to Moonacre Manor." Robin stared back at her and, with a sigh, said,

"Okay, _only_ a few minutes." Maria smiled and turned back towards the forest and Robin followed her. They trekked through the trees and Maria breathed deeply, taking in their scent. It was hard for her to believe that she had once despised the countryside. She glanced back at Robin when suddenly her vision blurred and an image of an arrow soaring through the air flashed before her eyes. She blinked and saw that Robin's head currently occupied the space where it had flown through.

"Robin duck!"

"Prin-"

"Just duck!" Robin crouched to the ground just as an arrow swished through the air and embedded itself in the nearest tree. Robin's eyes grew wide and he looked at Maria and the two could tell they were thinking the same thing. _Run_. The duo began sprinting in the opposite direction from where the arrow had come from. Maria's breath came in short gasps and adrenaline pulsed through her body. Robin stopped abruptly in front of a stalky tree with full branches and knelt down and made a step with his hands.

"Climb!" he breathed. Maria put one foot in his hands and hoisted herself up and Robin followed suit by grabbing nearby branches. The foliage was thick enough that they were obscured from any passerby on the ground. Robin held a finger to his lips and Maria fought to keep her breathing silent. Minutes passed and only the sounds of the forest could be heard. Finally, Robin spoke,

"I think we lost whoever shot that arrow…or they may never have intended to follow us in the first place. That arrow was a warning." Robin's face was grim. Maria didn't understand how he could be so calm.

"Robin, if I hadn't warned you that arrow would've _killed_ you. How is that a warning?"

"A hunter doesn't just have a single arrow in his quiver. The archer could have tried shooting again if he wanted to, but whoever fired the first arrow didn't. Also…how did you know to tell me to duck Maria?" Maria's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't had time to realize what had happened.

"It was like I saw the arrow a few seconds before it was there." Robin's expression was contemplative.

"First seeing in the dark and now seeing things before they happen. I'd saw something is definitely going on with your vision, princess."

"So I gathered. Just another thing to worry about when clearly our troubles aren't over yet." Maria let out a frustrated sigh. Robin gently placed his hand on her shoulder and Maria tilted her head to look at him. His expression was surprisingly soft and Maria felt a slight flutter in her stomach. In a gentle voice he said,

"A part of me still can't quite believe that we successfully returned the moonpearls to the sea. But if we did that with all the obstacles we had to face, then I know we can figure this out too, Maria." Maria looked deep into his eyes and could tell that he was being completely genuine. She allowed herself to give him a small smile that he returned. Just then a voice behind them chimed,

"Would you mind handing me that acorn?"


	3. Chapter 3

Maria and Robin whirled around to face the voice and Maria's first thought was that something else must have been going wrong with her eyes. For there, standing on the branch, was a creature no bigger than her thumb. The creature had billowing brown hair that cascaded into her full-length dress comprised of leaves. On her back flitted delicate, iridescent wings. Her green eyes looked up at the duo expectantly and her small mouth smiled faintly. Maria glanced at Robin to see if this was only happening to her but, judging by his bulging eyes, he could see the creature too. Maria shook her head and grabbed the acorn and held it out to the creature. The creature widened her smile, took the acorn in her arms, and chimed,

"Thank you!" Maria and Robin watched as she flew to the side of the tree and abruptly smashed the top of the acorn across it. The top promptly fell off and the creature smiled once again surveying her work. She flew into a nearby knot in the tree and then exited again with her arms free of the acorn. She flew back down towards Maria and Robin and landed on a branch that was at their eye-level.

"I needed new a bowl and when I saw that acorn, I knew it would be absolutely perfect! I'm Safiyya by the way. Who are you?" said the creature cheerfully.

"I'm Maria," Maria said slowly, "and this is Robin." Robin bobbed his head in acknowledgment. "If you don't mind me asking, Safiyya, what exactly are you?" Safiyya smiled and said,

"Of course! You're humans, I should've known that you probably haven't seen someone like me before. I'm a sprite."

"A sprite?" Robin asked, breaking his silence.

"Yes," Safiyya said, turning her head in his direction.

"I've heard about sprites in some of my books on mythology and legends," Maria said, thoughtfully, "Miss Heliotrope always took them away from me, though. She said they were filled with lies. I didn't think of them as much more than stories anyway. Well, that is until I came here."

"Who's this Miss Heliotrope? She doesn't sound like much fun."

"She's looked after me ever since I was little. I wouldn't necessarily describe her as fun, but her heart is in the right place."

"Why are you here, Safiyya?" interjected Robin. Maria was surprised by his candor.

"Haven't you heard?" Safiyya said excitedly, "Magic has returned to Moonacre Valley!"

"Oh trust me, we know," Robin replied and he and Maria exchanged a knowing look.

"Well, Moonacre Valley is the ancestral place of all magic. There was a terrible curse put on the valley long ago and ever since all the magical creatures that dwelt here were forced to reside in the shadows of the world. My family passed down stories of what this place used to be like and I always hoped I'd be lucky enough to come here and now I have and so far I love it!"

"Do you think more will come back to the valley like you have?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure more will come, but some have a long ways to travel." Maria and Robin looked at each other and knew that they were already thinking the same thing.

"Safiyya, you're a very nice sprite, but are there others who perhaps aren't as friendly?" Maria asked. Safiyya thought for a moment and then replied,

"I haven't met many sprites outside of my family, but the ones I have met are pretty nice although they can be a bit mischievous at times."

"And what about other magical creatures?"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't really know much because there are so many different types of creatures. But I'd say there's a fair mix of friendly and not so friendly."

"Why would all types of magical creatures come back here if they've spent so many years living in other places?"

"Well, magic exists freely here and we can be ourselves without having to worry about the consequences of revealing ourselves to those who don't understand magic in the outside world. I'd be rather surprised if any magical creature didn't come to Moonacre." Maria's head was beginning to spin. She wasn't sure how much more information she could take in. As was becoming the standard, Robin once again sensed this. He spoke,

"Maria and I better go before our families start to wonder where we've gone to. Is there a way we could see you again, Safiyya?"

"Oh yes!" she said brightly, "Just call out my name in the forest and I'll be there as quickly as I can. I might be small, but I have excellent hearing." Robin looked dubious but Maria spoke before he had a chance to form a question,

"It was nice to meet you, Safiyya. I hope we get to see each other again soon and that you enjoy your new bowl."

"It was nice to meet you too! Goodbye for now!" Safiyya fluttered her wings and ascended to the knot in the tree and disappeared from sight. After a moment, Robin descended to a lower branch and poked his head out through the foliage. He pulled his head back inside the tree and nodded to Maria that it was safe and swiftly jumped out of the tree. Maria was surprised by how gracefully he landed. In spite of herself, she allowed a small smile to come to her face as she thought about how Robin wouldn't appreciate any of his movements being described as "graceful." Maria stepped down to a lower branch and Robin reached up his arms to help her. She stared down at him with a crooked grin on her face,

"Do you think that I can't get down on my own, de Noir?"

"I'm just here to help The Princess, princess."

"Such chivalry," Maria said in a mocking voice. She was surprised when Robin looked more annoyed than amused.

"Maria, we really do need to get back. You know they'll all be worried." Maria's face fell and she nodded. Maria took hold of his hands and started to jump off, but her heel caught on the branch and she fell on top of Robin as they both went crashing to the ground. Maria opened her eyes and felt heat rushing to her cheeks as she saw that her face was mere inches away from Robin's.

"Are you okay?" Maria said as she quickly rolled off of him and struggled to sit up. Robin blinked a few times then slowly sat up as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think. I just had the wind knocked out of me. Remind me to start carrying a ladder if I'm going to keep performing chivalrous acts." Maria playfully shoved him and she saw him give a small smile. Robin got to his feet and held out his hands to help Maria up. This time his assistance was successful. Robin turned and started back in the direction of Moonacre Manor. The two walked in silence for a time until Maria could no longer contain a thought that had been bouncing around in her brain.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes, princess?"

"You know how Safiyya said that they're magical creatures that aren't friendly?"

"Yes I heard." Maria bit the inside of her lip. She noticed that Robin was still staring fixedly at her.

"Then that means we've got yet another problem to figure out, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, princess." Maria sighed and the pair stayed silent for the remainder of the walk back to Moonacre Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's been a little while since I posted a chapter. I'm back at college now so I don't have as much time to write, but I'll do my best to keep updating as regularly as I can. Thank you for all the lovely comments-they are so encouraging and mean a lot! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! :)

Maria wondered if she would ever enter Moonacre Manor without being bombarded by questions and chastisements. Robin had barely closed the door before the pair were accosted by Sir Benjamin and Miss Heliotrope. Over the clamor of words, Maria managed to hear Loveday attempt to soothe her uncle.

"Give them a chance to explain, Benjamin."

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Maria said, "Robin and I originally went for a walk to clear our heads. Unfortunately, though, they just ended up getting more crowded."

"What do you mean?" responded Loveday.

"And what do you mean by scaring us all and disappearing after what happened with your eyes last night?" Miss Heliotrope added.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't want to make you all worry more. We thought it would just be a quick walk…but then a few events happened that made it last far longer." Sir Benjamin, Loveday, and Miss Heliotrope listened expectantly. Maria caught Robin's eye and he spoke slowly,

"An arrow was shot at us…we don't know who shot it." Luckily, Benjamin managed to catch Miss Heliotrope before she collapsed to the ground. Digweed, who had been standing a short distance away, hurried to help and the men carried her over to a chair. Miss Heliotrope's eyes fluttered open as she came to.

"Sh-shot at!? But the feud is over!" Miss Heliotrope stammered.

"Like Robin said, we don't know _who_ shot the arrow, so we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet," said Maria, kneeling beside her. Maria was about to continue her story and tell the others about Safiyya, but hesitated when she saw Robin's expression. He gave a barely visible shake of the head and Maria didn't say anything more.

"Even though you don't know who shot the arrow, it still means that there is a dangerous person roaming about. Where did this happen?" asked Benjamin.

"The forest," Maria replied sheepishly. A flush rose to Sir Benjamin's cheeks but a tap on the arm by Loveday kept him from completely losing his temper.

"Of course it was in the wretched forest," he spat, "Robin," Robin met his gaze, "The de Noirs know the forest. I think it is time that we met with your father and established some form of patrol through the forest to find the culprit."

"With all due respect, sir, I agree that the forest should be searched as soon as possible, but I don't know yet if the de Noirs will do so at the word of a Merryweather." Silence filled the room as the unfortunate truth in Robin's words sank in. "Let me return to my father," he continued, "By now I'm sure he has told the others about what happened with the moonpearls. I will return here when I can to tell you more about what the de Noir response has been¾good or bad. Then we can figure out what to do next." Sir Benjamin nodded and said,

"Then I hope your trip is safe and speedy."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll show you out," Maria said, turning to Robin. The duo walked back to the main door and exited outside. Once the door closed, Maria whirled around to face Robin and said,

"Why didn't you want me to tell them about how I saw the arrow before it was there? Or about Safiyya?"

"They've been through a lot in the past few days, Maria. The fact that an arrow was shot at us just added to the amount of things they already have to worry about. And they know that something is wrong with your sight so, at least for now, I don't think they need to know that there's more to it than just being able to see in the dark. And Safiyya? I don't even know where we'd start."

"They know that magic has returned to the valley. Just a day ago this manor was falling apart and now it's absolutely spectacular." Maria replied gesturing to her surroundings.

"That's true, but I'd rather wait to tell them until we know more. That way they can focus on easing tension between the clans and we can learn more about the magical creatures returning to Moonacre Valley and about your new abilities."

"Alright, fair enough, but then if it's just the two of us who are going to have to figure out the whole magical part out then I'm coming with you to visit your father."

"Maria, it's too soon."

"Maybe if all of us were coming, but it's just me, and I'm with you."

"And if you disappear with me one more time, I'm not sure if your uncle of Miss Heliotrope will be the first to strangle me."

"Loveday won't let that happen."

"I mean she is my sister so I'd hope not." Maria rolled her eyes and put her hand on the door handle.

"Get ready to run."

"What? Prin-" Maria flung open the door and shouted,

"I'm going to the de Noir castle with Robin! I'll be back soon!" she slammed the door shut and took off at a sprint and a bewildered Robin had no choice but to follow. Maria glanced back when they reached the edge of the grounds to see Loveday holding her uncle from chasing after the pair and Miss Heliotrope fuming beside them. Maria wouldn't be surprised if they started locking her in her room from now on. In all honesty, she couldn't blame them. Once they were out of sight of the manor Maria slowed to a walk and Robin did the same. Maria appreciated the fact that Robin was also panting slightly.

"I think we've done enough sprinting for today, princess, " he said, trying to hide the fact that he was winded.

"I can't help that I gotten good at it," Maria said with a smirk, "So what's the quickest way home, de Noir?" Robin looked around for a moment then started walking towards the forest. Maria wasn't too enthusiastic about returning to the forest but knew it was the quickest way. To her surprise, after only a few twists and turns through the trees, an overgrown path lay sprawled out in front of them. Sensing her astonishment Robin said,

"It actually leads directly to the de Noir castle, but only Loveday and I know about it. She showed it to me once back when she first started seeing your uncle. Of course, I didn't know that's what she was using it for at the time."

"How come you never told anyone? Especially when you easily could've beaten me back to Moonacre Manor when I escaped from the dungeons." Robin shifted his weight and looked down at the leaf-strewn ground.

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to give you a sporting chance."

"A sporting chance?"

"I mean I know our guards aren't the most clever people, but you did still manage to trick them and escape so I figured you deserved a level playing field."

"How thoughtful of you, de Noir."

"Don't let it go to your head Merryweather." Maria laughed and said,

"I'll do my best." Robin rolled his eyes and started down the path as Maria followed. Soon the path began to climb upwards and Maria could feel the perspiration dripping down her face. Light eventually began to seep through the thick foliage and Maria sensed that they were reaching the end of the path. Robin held up his hand to stop her and poked his head through a break in the trees. He turned back and said,

"So some of the reason why no one has found this path is because there's a river here and the current gets pretty strong at this spot. There are branches that hang over the river that you can use to crawl or climb across. And if you don't feel like going that way then we can walk down a ways to where the current isn't as strong and wade across. But admittedly, that does kind of defeat the purpose of taking this shortcut and you'll get wet." Maria poked her head through the branches and saw the river and the winding tree branches above. She wasn't too keen on relying on tree branches again after that one had broken earlier, but these seemed far sturdier and if Loveday could do this then so could she. Maria pulled her head back, took a deep breath, looked at Robin and said,

"Let's do this." Robin nodded and Maria couldn't help but wonder if he knew that she would decide to go across. Then again she did jump off a cliff into the ocean so it was a reasonable assumption.

"I'll go first so you can see how I get across. It's better to go quick because your arms and legs get tired very quickly. If you don't think you can make it all the way across go back and we'll go another way. Ready?" Maria nodded. Robin turned and began climbing up a tree. He reached a high branch that reached over the river and he wrapped his arms and legs firmly around the branch and began to inch his way across the river. It probably didn't last more than a minute before he safely reached the other side, but it felt significantly longer to Maria, especially when she realized that she had been holding her breath. Robin signaled to her that it was safe to cross. Maria reached out to grab the tree and pulled herself up. Luckily there were plenty of branches so it felt as though she were climbing stairs rather than tree. She reached the branch that Robin had used to cross the river and she wrapped her arms and legs around it just as he had and slowly inched her way across. About half way across, the fatigue in her arms and legs began to show and her brow began to sweat from concentrating so intensely. Even from the ground Robin sensed her feelings,

"You're almost there, Maria. I know you can do it." Maria closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them and resumed her journey across the river. She had almost reached the end when a sudden chilling sensation made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She jerked her head to the side to see what danger might be nearby, when the sudden movement caused her to lose her grip and her exhausted muscles couldn't recover and she fell with a loud splash into the river. Water surrounded Maria from all sides. She forced her legs to kick upwards and she broke the surface, coughing and gasping for air. She could hear Robin screaming her name, but the current was pulling her away from the sound of his voice. She let the current take her and focused her efforts on keeping her head above water. She caught a glimpse of the shore and slowly tried to lean her body in that direction. She rounded a bend and the river opened up into a muddy bank. Using the last of her strength, Maria kicked and managed to claw her way up onto the bank. She lay on her side gasping for breath, coughing up water, and feeling as though she would never be able to move again. A voice nearby said,

"Why, it's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Merryweather."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you once again for all of the sweet comments! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I had a really busy semester at college, but luckily I'm home for the summer now, so hopefully the next update will be posted soon!

Despite nearly drowning, Maria whirled around onto her knees and faced the speaker. Standing in front of her was a tall boy with sleek dirty blond hair covered by a black hat just like Robin's. Similarly, he was adorned primarily in leather but wore a black scarf instead of a red one and additionally lacked the feathers that were Robin's trademark. The boy peered down at her with blue eyes and an amused expression. After a moment, Maria recognized him as one of Robin's friends. While she was relieved that it wasn't Dulac, she still couldn't be sure that the boy knew that the de Noir's and Merryweather's were no longer feuding. Maria tried getting to her feet but instantly felt faint and stumbled. To her surprise, the boy caught her by the arm and helped her to sit back on the bank as he sat beside her.

"You really should start taking better care of yourself Miss Merryweather. I saw you fall off one of the walls of de Noir Castle and Coeur de Noir told us how you jumped off a cliff into the ocean. I would think you wouldn't be so quick to be back in the water after such a feat," he said as the amusement flowed from his expression into his tone.

"I didn't mean to," Maria started, slightly indignant, "I was climbing across, but something distracted me so I fell off." The boy broke out into laughter and Maria felt herself grow angry in response to her wounded pride.

"I don't blame you for falling, but was it Robin that took you that way?" Taken aback, Maria merely nodded yes.

"That path used to be a secret, but Robin doesn't realize how loudly he talks in his sleep. We slept out in the forest the night Loveday first took him there and me and the rest of the guys heard him blathering about it. We didn't have the heart to tell him in the morning, but I think we've all used that way to get across the forest from time to time since. then"

"Speaking of Robin, I should probably go find him. He had already crossed and watched me be taken away by the river."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. He'll probably be here any second looking for you. I don't think he would let you out of his sight if he had the chance." Maria was going to ask him what he meant but instead thought better of it and instead asked,

"Clearly you know me and I know that you're a friend of Robin's, but I don't know your actual name."

"My apologizes," he said, sweeping his hat off and smiling before placing it back on his head, "my name is Richard. I'd give you my last name, but the only one of significance around here is de Noir. Plus, I haven't met another Richard who looked like me so I think the first name will do just fine." Maria smiled and said,

"In that case you can call me Maria." Richard reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it before releasing it.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you Maria." Maria blushed and cast her eyes to the muddy ground. Suddenly a figure erupted out of the trees along the shore and Maria jumped to her feet prepared to fight or flee. Richard was on his feet beside her and had his hand perched above his knife. Maria breathed a sigh of belief when she recognized the brown eyes peaking out from an unruly mop of dark curls. Robin's breathing was heavy and his expression panicked, but his face visibly showed relief when he saw Maria. In a few quick strides he had crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. After her initial shock subsided, Maria found herself smiling at the warmth enveloping her. When Robin released her he looked past her and saw Richard.

"Hello, Richard."

"Hello, Robin."

"Did you help Maria get out of the river?" Richard chuckled and replied,

"I wish I could say that I did, but she is quite capable. I'm merely a bystander keeping her company until you arrived. I knew it wouldn't take long and I wouldn't want to leave her alone with Dulac and his group on the loose."

"Dulac and his group?" Richard's face turned grim.

"I see you haven't heard yet…Dulac arrived back late last night ranting about how your father had fallen to the whims of the Merryweather's." Maria felt Robin tense beside her. "Naturally many of us had our doubts, especially hearing this from Dulac with his well-known, heightened sense of loathing for the Merryweather's. Still, he did manage to gather some followers-the twins and a dozen or so men and one or two women. Including David, surprisingly." Robin's face clouded over and his eyes turned dark.

"Why is that surprising?" Robin said, and Maria noted the obvious edge in his voice.

"Oh don't be foolish, Robin. Everyone knows that you were far more of a brother to David than Dulac ever was." Maria jerked her head at Robin but he stared straight ahead.

" _Were._ " Robin spat, "That's all that matters now. Obviously things have changed." Richard nodded his head solemnly in agreement. "What about Henry?" Robin asked.

"Oh that boy is a loyal as they come. If I hadn't restrained him, I think he would've fought Dulac and probably gotten himself killed."

"Henry has always been a bit on the impulsive side," added Robin. "What happened when my father returned?"

"Dulac and his crew left not long before he arrived this morning. Your father told the story from his perspective. I think it's an understatement to say that we were all stunned. Luckily, the one benefit of Dulac's rant was that anyone who would've challenged your father was already gone."

"And how do people feel now?"

"I'm not sure they know how to feel just yet. A pretty dramatic shift has happened and I think it will take awhile for people to catch up."

"Do you think it's safe to bring Maria to the castle?" Richard's blue eyes turned to look at Maria before resuming their steady gaze on Robin.

"I think so, but I wouldn't leave her alone. The castle is your father's main territory so it's unlikely anyone would be brave enough to attack her there. Still, we don't know for sure if everyone who shared the same beliefs as Dulac left with him. And I wouldn't want Maria to experience the feeling of cold metal pressed against her back."

Maria felt a chill shudder down her spine. It was then that she realized that it wasn't just Richard's warning that had caused her to shiver. Her clothes were still drenched and the sky was beginning to turn a dusty gray. As usual Robin took notice and wordlessly took off his leather jacket and draped it around her. Maria noticed that Richard flashed a smirk at Robin which he pointedly ignored.

"It's not far from here, Maria. I'm sure Loveday wouldn't mind if your borrowed some of her old clothes. They should still be in her old room. Father never was able to get rid of anything in there. See you later, Richard, and thank you again," said Robin.

"Anytime. It was nice spending time with you, Maria. I'm sure I'll see you again soon," Richard said, with a bob of his head and a small smile.

"See you soon, Richard," Maria said as Robin led her in the direction of de Noir Castle. Within a few minutes, Maria could detect candlelight illuminating several windows as the de Noir Castle shone black against the darkening sky. She followed closely behind Robin and was surprised that they didn't run into anyone on the way to the castle. Once inside, Robin led the way down an array of corridors before stopping in front of one. A lone flower that had long since wilted hung on the front of the wooden door.

"This is Loveday's room. Mine's just over there," Robin said gesturing to a door a little further down the corridor. "I haven't been inside since she left-Father wouldn't allow it. I'm sure we'll be able to find you dry clothes, though." Robin gingerly reached out to grab the handle of the door and opened it. With the last traces of light streaming in through a window, Maria saw the silhouettes of a bed, chest, desk, and wardrobe occupying the room. That's when Maria realized that her ability to see in the dark had seemingly disappeared.

"Robin!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I can't see!" She sensed his initial confusion followed by understanding.

"Well I suppose that's both good and bad, but we can talk about that more tomorrow. I'll go get some candles so we can get you warm." Robin turned and left the room and was back after a minute or two. Robin moved to put freshly lit candles in the fixtures around the room, but found candles with fresh wicks already waiting there. He blew out several of the candles that he brought and instead went around lighting the ones that were already in place. The room began to take on a soft yellow glow. While Robin lit the remaining candles, Maria walked around the room, examining it. She smiled upon seeing several stuffed animals lying on Loveday's bed. Her desk still had parchment and ink waiting readily on top of it and a small mirror just to the side of it sparkled in the faint light. It was then that Maria realized that the room was immaculately free of dust, especially since no one had lived in it for a number of years.

"Robin," Maria said as he lit the last candle, "did you notice how clean everything is?" Robin glanced around and nodded his head in agreement. Maria walked over to the bed and gently lifted the covers and saw that the sheets were fresh. She met Robin's gaze. He held it for a moment and then looked down lost in thought,

"After all this time…he kept it ready for her." Maria walked over and gently placed a reassuring hand on Robin's arm. Robin shook himself out of his thoughts and said, "I think Loveday kept most of her clothes in the wardrobe, but a few might also be in the chest. I'll wait outside so you can change." Robin walked swiftly to the door and shut it behind him. Maria first tried the wardrobe, but found mostly ornate dresses that were far too extravagant for her. Next she tried the chest and was pleased to find several dresses with an embroidered "L" on them. She selected one that was a pleasant springtime green. She took off her wet clothes and discarded them across the chest so they could dry and hung Robin's jacket at the end of the bedpost.

"You can come in now Robin," she called softly. Robin opened the door and entered. He smiled lightly and said,

"I always liked that dress, but Father would usually make Loveday wear the fancier and 'proper' dresses. I guess that's another thing you and Loveday have in common-your change in fashion preference once becoming a Moon Princess." Maria smiled and said,

"I guess that's true, although I'm surprised that you noticed a thing like that," Maria said, with a giggle.

"Haha, I'm just observant that's all." They stood in silence for a moment before Robin said,

"Well, it's far too late for you to go back to Moonacre Manor and you somewhat told your uncle and Miss Heliotrope where you'd be. And I know Loveday wouldn't mind if you stayed in here. Plus, I imagine you're exhausted." As if on cue, Maria fought back a yawn. Robin smirked and said, "That's a yes, then. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, princess." He turned to leave but Maria stopped him by saying,

"Will you stay?" Robin turned around and raised an eyebrow as Maria felt her cheeks grow hot.

"What would Miss Heliotrope say?"

"Well, you heard Richard, it's not necessarily safe for me to be alone," replied Maria.

"He's not wrong."

"So you will?"

"For the sake of your safety I will," Robin said stoically, but Maria caught a glimpse of a smile on his face. He turned quickly and left the room and returned with a chair, blanket, and pillow. He placed the chair in a corner opposite the bed and placed the blanket and pillow on top of it. "I've still got to keep a respectable distance," he said with a wink as Maria rolled her eyes and climbed under the covers of Loveday's bed. Robin walked around and blew out the candles. After they were all out and the room was completely dark, Maria closed her eyes and said,

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Maria. Sweet dreams," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria sat bolt upright in bed as perspiration outlined her face.

"Robyn!" she hissed into the darkness. After a moment, a groggy voice replied,

"Maria? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Not exactly…just this intense feeling. It happened to me back when the valley was cursed but this was far worse. I'm sorry I woke you up," Maria said sheepishly.

"It's alright…I've learned that I'm never going to have a good night's sleep as long as I'm with you." Maria felt heat rise to her cheeks in the dark. "But don't worry, I don't mind. Father always had me up at dawn or earlier anyway. Think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

"I think so…" Maria bit the inside of her lip as she sensed Miss Heliotrope scolding her current thoughts.

"What is it Maria?"

"I know I asked you to stay, but when you're clear over there it's like you're not here at all…"

"Are you saying that you want me to…are you sure Maria? You are still, as Miss Heliotrope would say, 'a proper young lady.'"

"Honestly I don't care much about being a 'proper young lady' anymore. I've certainly done a lot of things lately that wouldn't be considered very ladylike. Though admittedly, I'd rather spare Miss Heliotrope the truth that we were alone at night in a room together. I don't think she could handle it. And let's just not tell my uncle either-he very probably would strangle you."

"That's true…well, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." Maria heard movement across the room and moments later felt weight on one side of the bed. She moved over and sensed Robyn climb the rest of the way onto the bed beside her. Heat radiated off his body and she couldn't help but move closer to him for warmth. As if by instinct, Robyn wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders and she rested her head against his chest. She drifted off to sleep once more to the rhythmic thumping of Robyn's heart.

Maria's eyes opened to greet the sunlight streaming into the room. The steady movement of Robin's chest assured Maria that Robyn was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she closed her eyes and thought about all the events that had taken place the past few days. She realized that this was really the first chance she'd had to ruminate on them, as any spare moment had only led to another crazy situation. Somehow Moonacre had become even more unpredictable in the absence of the curse. Maria thought about how she'd had the ability to see in the dark and how she had briefly glimpsed into the future. Then there was the appearance of Safiyya and the ominous realization that more magical creatures were to follow. And of course there was Dulac and his gang to worry about. Maria sighed and a part of her secretly wished that all her questions would be answered once she opened her eyes. She did so and was not surprised to find only a blank ceiling looking back at her. Robyn stirred beneath her head and Maria knew her time of reflection had ended. She tilted her head upwards and saw the now familiar brown eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning," Maria said with a smile.

"Good morning," Robyn replied, smiling in turn.

"I'm glad we were both able to get more sleep."

"I am too, admittedly."

"So I'm assuming the plan is to go find your father?"

"Yes, I need to know exactly what happened while I was gone and see if he has decided what to do about Dulac."

"Sounds like we've got plenty to do, so we better not waste anymore time," Maria said swinging her legs off the bed and standing. Robyn's face looked guilty as he stood and said,

"I think you should stay here." Maria's irritation arose quickly,

"Excuse me?"

"Just for a little while, Maria. We got lucky yesterday in that we only ran into Richard and I stand by the decision of staying with you overnight, but since your presence here is essentially unknown, I think it's a wise idea to keep it that way. At least until I've spoken to my father."

"So I get to sit here like a damsel in distress while the men do the talking," Maria pouted.

"Maria, please don't be like that. You know that's not what I think."

"Do I? You treated me like an equal on our search for the moonpearls, but ever since all you've done is shielded me."

"Only because I've had to."

"I don't recall hiring a bodyguard," Maria spat. She briefly glimpsed a pained expression across Robyn's face and regretted her words, but noticed when his expression quickly turned indignant.

"That's really what you see me as? A bandit turned bodyguard? If that's what you want to believe then fine. I've got to go find my father and stop wasting time. Stay here and I'll bring you back something to eat after I talk to my father."

"You really think you can make me stay here?" A flash of anger crossed Robin's eyes.

"No, but don't say I didn't warn you if you find yourself captured by the enemy," Robyn said as he pulled on his leather jacket from the bedpost and strode to the door.

"Then it's a good thing I've had practice escaping from dungeons," Maria retorted, hotly. Robyn glanced back, but firmly shut the door before Maria could read his response. Maria let out a huff and began pacing the room. What right did this de Noir, who'd only been a part of her life for a short while, have to control her actions? After all, she was the Moon Princess and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Maria made her decision and with a toss of her fiery hair crossed the room, opened the door, and stepped out into the corridor. She reasoned that the first logical place to go was either the dining hall or the kitchen, as she knew it had been some time since she had last eaten. A rumble of her stomach confirmed this sentiment. She turned in the direction that her and Robyn had taken the night before and began to survey the doors before her as she walked and remained alert for any potential sign of danger. She had not gone far when she heard footsteps from where the corridor turned. She braced herself, prepared to run if necessary. The footsteps continued and a figure rounded the corner. Maria exhaled deeply when she recognized Richard.

"Ah, Maria. It's nice to see again," he said pleasantly.

"It's nice to see you again too," Maria replied fondly.

"Where's Robyn?" Richard asked.

"He went to speak with his father."

"I'm surprised he left you alone at all after yesterday. I trust he doesn't know that you're out roaming the corridors by yourself?"

"No, he can't tell me what I can and cannot do." Richard chuckled and said,

"No one could tell you what to do Maria and anyone who thinks they can is hopelessly naïve. Though I must admit it really isn't safe for you to be here alone. If you were heading somewhere in particular, I can at least ensure you reach your destination safely."

"Well I can't recall the last time I had something to eat, so anywhere with food would be perfect."

"I know precisely the place-I'm sure you'll remember it when we get there." Richard held his arm out to her and a blushing Maria draped her arm through his. Richard led the way through the castle until they reached the place that Maria recognized as the dining room where she had spied on the de Noirs. Or where she had at least attempted to. The room was less occupied than it had been on that day, but it was still busy nonetheless. As Richard led her down the stairs she felt many eyes swivel in their direction. Maria tried to ignore the attention and focused instead on the long table teeming with food. As she scanned the length of it, she saw Coeur de Noir sitting at the head of the table with an amused expression on his face. Robyn sat to the right of him with his jaw clenched. Catching Robyn's eye she pointedly moved closer to Richard and saw the muscles in his jaw clench tighter. Richard guided Maria to the unoccupied spot on Coeur de Noir's left-a place, she recalled, that had previously belonged to Dulac. Richard sat down and Maria sat beside him and looked across at Robyn and couldn't help be feel somewhat smug at his obvious discomfort. Coeur de Noir broke the tense silence by saying,

"Good morning Miss Maria, Richard." The pair returned the greeting.

"Thank you for ensuring Maria reached us safely, Richard, when did she arrive?" Coeur de Noir asked.

"Last night," Maria interjected.

"Last night?" Coeur de Noir repeated with an upward arc of his eyebrow and a glance at Robyn.

"I had her stay in Loveday's room," Robyn stated, "The linens were surprisingly fresh. Almost like she had never left." Robyn and his father shared a look and Maria shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The four started to eat in silence for a time. Luckily the awkwardness was ended by the arrival of a boy with short, stringy dark hair and a hat adorned with brown trim that met to form a brown stripe across the top of the hat. After a moment, Maria remembered him as the boy who had attacked Miss Heliotrope in the carriage and who Wrolf had attacked in the forest. "Maria, this is Henry." Henry bobbed his head in greeting then turned to Coeur de Noir.

"I have the information you asked for, sir," he said. Coeur de Noir's expression turned solemn before he turned to Robyn and said,

"Why don't you give Maria a tour of the castle? We'll talk more later." Robyn looked like he was about to protest but a stern look from his father silenced him.

"I can take her on the tour, if you'd rather stay Robyn," said Richard, coolly.

"No, I'll show her around," Robyn retorted with an obvious edge in his voice.

"Okay, just double checking," Richard replied just as calmly as before. Robyn stood and Maria reluctantly did the same. Robyn gave a brisk nod goodbye and Maria gave a small smile before following Robyn. The two retreated up the stairs with a noticeable gap between them. They walked for a long while in silence, punctured only by Robyn occasionally pointing out various features of the castle, which Maria took in passively. Finally Robyn spoke,

"Maria, I'm sorry I left you alone. You deserve to know what's going on even more than I do probably." Maria stayed silent.

"Maria, please…we've been incredibly lucky that you haven't been hurt when there were so many times where you could've been."

"But that's just it, Robyn," Maria said finally, with a hint of exasperation in her voice, "I haven't been hurt, so I'd rather not be treated like a glass figurine!"

"Ugh, you still don't understand!" Robyn exclaimed, "I've almost lost you so many times in the past few days. When the branch snapped yesterday and the river washed you away, I thought that for certain that was the last time I'd see you. And it would've been MY FAULT. I would never have forgiven myself." Maria paused and for the first time felt guilty for her actions as she could see genuine pain in Robyn's eyes. Maria took a deep breath and said,

"It wouldn't have been your fault. Yes, you were the one who took me across the shortcut, but I was the one who forced you to let me come with you in the first place. I want to be able to make my own decisions and I know you want to be able to protect me. We're just going to have to work together to make sure we both get what we want and not let our pride get in the way." The pair looked at one another as a new level of understanding passed between them. Robyn reached out and gently took Maria's hand,

"I have something I want to show you," Robyn led her to a long spiral staircase, not unlike her own at Moonacre Manor. She followed Robyn up the narrow stairs until they reached a locked door. Robyn reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a key which he insert into the lock and opened the door. He opened it to reveal a small cylindrical room with a couple of chairs, a bookshelf, and several old toys strewn about over a faded rug. There was a tiny window that overlooked the forest. "My mother would read to Loveday and I in here when we were young. After she died, I didn't really come back here for a while, but I knew that Loveday always did. The day that she left, she slipped the key under my door. I didn't tell Father about it, but I came here, hoping maybe she had left some sort of explanation for me to find. I only found the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ that our mother used to read to us opened to the page where they decide to marry. I didn't fully understand it at first until I found out why she'd left."

"You missed her a lot didn't you?" Maria said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps more than I'd care to admit," Robin said with his eyes cast down.

"Well at least you get to see each other again now," Maria said and Robin lifted his eyes to see her smile.

"Thanks to you." Maria flitted her eyes away sheepishly towards the window when another vision suddenly came to her. The surprise showed in her face and Robyn looked at her inquisitively.

"I saw something again…" Maria started slowly.

"What was it?" Robyn asked eagerly.

"That you…that I…that we..," Maria locked eyes with Robyn and Robyn immediately understood what she had seen. He reached out and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before lowering his hand to her chin and pulling her in for a tender kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you so much for all the comments! I honestly get so excited (embarrassingly so haha) when I get a notification that someone has reviewed/followed/favorited my story. It is very humbling and I thank you for continuing to read and enjoy my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Also I'm so sorry for the awkward Robyn/Robin discrepancy in the previous chapter (I have another story where the character's name is spelled Robyn but for Secret of Moonacre it is Robin). I will be more aware during my editing process for future chapters (I knew at some point I was going to have an annoying error somewhere in this learning process haha). I go back to college in a couple weeks so I don't know when I'll get the chance to post again, but rest assured it's not my style to leave work unfinished. Well this note is getting far too long, so happy reading and let me know what you think! :)

Maria felt as though her entire body was enveloped by warmth. Robin gently reached his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her eyelids fluttered open as their lips parted. Robin had the most gleeful smile on his face, and Maria sensed that her own smile mirrored his. They held eye contact and Maria couldn't help but admire the handsome shade of brown in his eyes that so fittingly matched his hair. Both of them stood there for some time, neither of them knowing quite what to say, but being perfectly content in the moment. Finally, Robin spoke,

"Well, that's not exactly how I expected this tour to end."

"I concur," Maria said, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she blushed. "At least now I know for certain that you were jealous of Richard." Robin rolled his eyes and said,

"Jealous of Richard? I think not."

"Mmhmm, whatever you say de Noir. I think you're developing a little soft spot." Robin rolled his eyes again but did not disagree.

"I do have a favor to ask, though," Robin took a breath as Maria waited for him to continue, "I'd really appreciate if we didn't tell anyone about what happened. At least not while everything is so volatile. And I hate to say it, but this gives Dulac even more reason to despise you and your family. We can't risk him getting word of…us." The word "us" hung strangely in the air, and despite the severity of Robin's statement, Maria liked how it sounded. The feeling disappeared quickly, though, as the reality of the situation erupted out of her muddled thoughts. She bit her lip as she knew that, unfortunately, Robin was right.

"I see what you mean…and for our safety, as well as our families, I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Maria," Robin said bending to give her a kiss on the cheek and a subsequent smile.

"You're welcome Robin. In any case, I don't know how your father would feel knowing that both of his children ended up having romantic relationships with Merryweathers," Maria said, laughing. Robin joined in her laughter saying,

"I agree. And for my own sake, and especially that of my neck, I'm glad we won't be telling your uncle anytime soon."

"Ah yes, I don't think he'd be too happy about my fraternizing with a common thief," Maria said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Common? I've spent years honing my skills, thank you very much Miss Merryweather." Their merriment continued on and neither could remember the last time they had felt so elated. Robyn, still smiling, glanced around and said,

"Man, if David knew about this he'd-" abruptly Robin stopped taking and almost immediately a somber mood seeped into the room. Maria saw Robin clench his jaw and stare at the ground as he closed himself off. She gently reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"David was the friend Richard mentioned right? Dulac's brother?" Robin's eyes met Maria's and she could see they had gone bitter. "By blood only. It doesn't matter now though. Blood is thickest, after all." Maria moved closer, taking his arm.

"You and I both know that true-we've proved it. Please tell me?" Robin looked as though he wasn't going to continue, but, somewhat to Maria's surprise, his jaw unclenched ever so slightly and he spoke,

"David is-was-my oldest friend. His parent died when he and Dulac were very young. Their father was very close to my father, and he decided to take them in to honor his departed friend. Dulac was Loveday's age and David was mine so it worked out pretty nicely. They'd play various childhood games together as would David and I. Sometimes the four of us would even play together. Our favorite game was hide and go seek." Robyn smiled faintly as the memories before his face turned grim once more, "Childhood, unfortunately, does not last and everything becomes a lot more complicated. We all began to train rather than play. As we got older, Dulac's feelings for Loveday also became more romantic in nature. She didn't reciprocate though as she could only see him as a friend and brother. Of course, my father didn't really care about that. He knew that Dulac was interested in one day asking for Loveday's hand in marriage and, as far as he was concerned, it was the perfect match. After all, he'd basically been grooming Dulac to take his place when he was gone."

"Over you? His actual son?" Maria couldn't help but interject in disbelief. Robin merely gave a small nod and continued.

"When Loveday discovered that she was promised to Dulac she tried to run away. I was the only one she told. But then…she came back happier than I'd seen her since we were small children. Now I realize that this is when she first met and fell in love with your uncle. My sister's smart though, she knew she had to wait until he proposed to finally leave. At the time I just thought she'd changed her mind and I didn't give it much thought. When she left for good, though, and we found out she was marrying a Merryweather through word of mouth, the only person possibly more angry than my father was Dulac. Of course he'd been raised to hate the Merryweathers same as the rest of us, but now the hate had reached a personal level. When we ran into him that night at the cliff, I thought for sure he would do something impulsive when he saw Loveday. Luckily I think his anger over the moonpearls temporarily clouded his feelings for my sister. I can't say the same if they end up meeting again."

"And what was David doing throughout all of this?" Robin shrugged.

"For the most part he was just a friend who was present through all these experiences. I think people underestimate the value in that sometimes. I can tell you he's not at all like his brother. Sure, they're both skilled fighters, but that's about where the similarities end. Dulac was ruthlessly ambitious, but David was content with whatever role he was given. That's incredibly rare here. He was also surprisingly kind, even though he learned to hide it well and never let it affect his ability to follow orders. Still, the most he is capable of is strong dislike, not hate and it was for that reason that I was surprised he went with Dulac. But then again maybe he'd changed more than I realized." Robin finished, resuming his gaze at the ground. Maria squeezed his arm and said,

"Thank you, Robin." Robyn glanced up and managed a weak smile before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts.

"I suppose it's time we go meet my father-we've had ample time to conclude our tour."

"You're actually letting me come with you?" Maria said in mild disbelief.

"I meant what I said in my apology, and the fact that we kissed doesn't change that," he replied. He smiled and then led the way out the door and locked it once the pair were outside. Maria hoped she'd come back soon as it did remind her so much of her room at Moonacre Manor. Robin led the way back to the main dining hall and this time Robin and Maria's arms occasionally grazed one another's as they walked in contrast to the noticeable gap between them when they'd left. Not much else had changed since they'd left except, Maria noticed, that a woman now sat in the place that she had occupied earlier. The figure turned and Maria was overjoyed to see that it was Loveday. Maria hurried up to Loveday and flung her arms around her in a grand hug. It seemed like it had been so long since they last saw each other, though in reality it hadn't been long at all.

"I'm glad to see you're not in harm's way, Maria. You've worried your uncle, Miss Heliotrope, and I half to death for the dozenth time in less than a week."

"I'm so terribly sorry, Loveday," Maria said with remorse, "but I knew Uncle wouldn't let me come here alone so I knew I'd have to go with Robin."

"More like conveniently force him to," Loveday said with a knowing smile. Maria shrugged sheepishly. Coeur de Noir had been watching the interaction unfold from the end of the table and decided to enter during the lull in the conversation,

"I'm afraid Loveday has grave news," he announced somberly. Robin and Maria immediately stared at Loveday with apprehension. She sighed deeply then spoke,

"One of the villages on Merryweather lands was pillaged and plundered last night, leaving many injured and some dead. And it's not exactly a game of chess to figure out who the culprit is."

"Dulac," Robin spat. Loveday nodded.

"But they're innocent," said Maria. Loveday was about to speak, but Coeur de Noir interrupted saying,

"While our feud was long and gruesome, both the de Noirs and the Merryweathers did our best to keep innocent people from being caught in the crossfire. Now it appears Dulac wants to rile them up and make them turn on both families."

"A clever plan," Robin said bitterly.

"We can stop him, though. Capture him and his men before they harm any other villages," Maria said earnestly. Coeur de Noir smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid we're already several steps behind him. We'd sent scouts out to attempt to uncover Dulac and his men's whereabouts, but Henry informed me this morning that they had stumbled across a village-similarly destroyed as the one Loveday mentioned-but on de Noir lands." Maria felt her stomach churn. "The people are angry and we must be ready when their wrath boils over."

"If they are told the truth, though, if we tell them the feud is over-that we're being set up-then we can put a stop to this."

"It's hard to reason with a person who has had everything dear to them destroyed." Maria tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat but it refused to give up its grasp. Suddenly an idea sparked in her head and the fiery red head said,

"They might not be willing to listen, but it's hard to ignore what can be seen with the eyes. If we capture Dulac-de Noirs and Merryweather's together-and show our shared victory throughout all the villages, then there will at least be justice for those who've been lost."

"Merely capture?" Coeur de Noir asked. Maria didn't like the expression on his face. "It's not a bad idea, save that one detail. They won't merely want him captured." Maria found it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Apparently, both of the the de Noir siblings were especially attuned to her senses as Loveday interrupted saying,

"I think we've discussed battle strategy enough for now. In any case, most of this plan depends upon us first locating Dulac and the scouts are already out trying to do that very thing and we can't do anything before they find him. It's nearly time for dinner and I'm sure everyone is famished." As if on cue, Maria felt her stomach rumble in spite of the fact that the conversation still made her feel queasy. She quickly sat next to Loveday and Robin moved to the opposite side of the table to sit across from them. Maria could see the concern etched in his face every time he looked at her. She gave him a weak smile, but could tell it did nothing to reassure him. Hoping a little conversation would keep her mind occupied, Maria turned to Loveday and said,

"I'm surprised my uncle let you come,"

"Well, as you can imagine, he tried his hardest to dissuade me. But when news of the village arrived at the Manor and your exact whereabouts were still unknown, we decided it was best for me to see if you had arrived safely, as I'd be least likely to incite anger here. That and I actually know how to get here."

"Yes, I remember," Maria said. Robin, who had been casually listening, looked confused. "That day that I first came here with the key…it was Loveday who brought me to the castle," Maria explained.

"She did?" said Robin, surprised.

"Well, kind of," Maria said glancing sideways at Loveday.

"I left her alone…which was not what I should've done. I'm lucky Maria was resourceful enough to escape from here otherwise this whole valley might no longer exist."

"And it was because of me that you couldn't bear to accompany her to your home," Coeur de Noir added. Loveday could not meet her father's eyes.

"But you came after me this time," Maria said reassuringly, trying to break the awkwardness that had descended upon the table. Loveday looked at her, grateful. Maria smiled back. Suddenly the sound of frantic footsteps could be heard and the group glanced up to see Henry practically tumbling down the entryway stairs. His hat was tipped askew on his head and his eyes were frantic. He raced up to Coeur de Noir and, breathless, said,

"Sir, you need to see what's outside."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hi! First of all, I'm so sorry for leaving you all on such a big cliffhanger for so long-this semester was far busier than I expected. Luckily I'm on break for about a month now so here's an early Christmas present! Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy!

Without a moment's hesitation, Coeur de Noir was striding toward the stairs with Henry, Robin, Loveday, and Maria close behind. Henry took the lead guiding them to a wall overlooking the upper bailey. The group stared in shock at the scene playing out before them. In the space below was a beast comprised of the body of the lion, with a second head of a goat across its back and the tail of a snake. Men surrounded it on all sides attempting to defeat it. As they watched, it spewed fire from its' lion head and several of the men leapt out of the way.

"A chimera," Robin said in disbelief. Maria gave him a surprised look. "You're not the only one who liked to read about mythology."

"Mythology? It seems perfectly real to me," Coeur de Noir interjected with a noticeable edge to his voice. Maria opened her mouth to speak but Loveday was already ahead of her thoughts,

"Magic has returned to the valley…and it appears creatures of magical origin with it."

"That is what Safiyya said," Maria added.

"Safiyya?" Loveday repeated with a confused expression. Maria continued sheepishly,

"Robin and I met a sprite named Safiyya yesterday. We were going to tell you all but we didn't want you to have anything else to worry about."

"Worry about!?" Coeur de Noir spat, "This is far more serious than we realized-worrying is the last thought on my mind. We need to be planning not sitting with our heads inside a chamber pot!"

"Father!" Robin declared angrily. Maria felt simultaneously indignant and embarrassed. Levelheaded Loveday intervened saying,

"Now is not the time to discuss this. If we would still like to have a habitable castle, I say we start figuring out how to defeat the chimera." A brief pause occurred before Robin spoke,

"Shoot it from the battlements. That's how it was defeated in the myths," Robin announced.

"Or with lead," Maria appended.

"Well the first is more at our disposal, I will alert the men," Coeur de Noir said before walking briskly away. Maria looked down once again at the beast. There was something mesmerizing about the way it moved despite its grotesque figure. Moments later a slew of arrows rained down from the battlements aimed at the creature. Yet, astonishingly, it seemed as though it had anticipated the attack and bounded out of range. It roared in an almost mocking manner at its would be assailants. Maria saw Robin bite his lip. He slowly leaned towards her and whispered,

"It's just going to keep moving every time we fire, and the bailey is big enough that even if we fired from all sides, it would still have space to avoid them. I have to go down there."

"What do you mean?" asked Maria, surprised.

"There's a small door hidden in one corner of the bailey that leads to a storeroom. If my father can get the chimera backed into that corner, I can catch it off guard."

"That seems like a risky plan Robin. And that's me saying that," replied Maria.

"We don't have time for a better one." Straightening up, he turned to Loveday and said, "Get Father to push the chimera in the direction of the northwest corner,"

"Robin, what on earth are you-" Loveday started to say but Robin had already taken off running. Maria gave her an apologetic look before taking off after him. She managed to keep track of the curly mop of hair as they wove through the castle. Soon Robin opened a door and entered into a room with Maria right at his heels. While he didn't necessarily look happy that she was there, Robin didn't tell her to leave. He was learning. Robin unsheathed a hunting knife from his belt and the metal gleamed in the faint light filtering in through crevices in the walls and a lone-lit candle. The room they were in was lined with sacks of potatoes against one wall and wooden barrels along another. Robin gestured towards another small door on the opposite side of the room and a timely roar alerted them that the chimera was getting close. Robin raised the knife in one hand then reached towards the handle with the other when another vision came to Maria,

"Robin, wait!" she said sharply.

"What is it!?" Robin looked back, irked.

"Don't open that door."

"Why not?"

"Because…please just trust me, Robin…I know you can." Robin blinked at her several times before slowly releasing his outstretched hand to his side. Suddenly the splintering sound of wood erupted into the room and Robin was sucked out of the damaged door.

"Robin!" Maria screamed, and without hesitation, flung open the destroyed door and raced out into the bailey. The serpentine tail of the chimera had wrapped itself around Robin's waist. He swung his knife wildly trying to break free, but the chimera, amused, merely swung him out of reach. The storm of arrows had halted, likely owing to the fact that Coeur de Noir had seen who the chimera had in its grasp. Maria couldn't help but marvel at the intelligence of the creature. Her wonder didn't last for long when its large eyes focused on her. The beast prepared to pounce and instinctually Maria held up her hands, prepared for the painful impact. It didn't come. Maria slowly moved her hands and was astonished to see what had happened. The chimera was suspended in mid-air with its mouth and glistening fangs mere inches from Maria's face. Silence had fallen over the entire bailey. Maria looked to Robin who was still clenched in the beasts tail. His face carried an expression of pure terror. Maria glanced around the bailey and noticed that Coeur de Noir, Loveday, Henry, and even Richard and made their way into the space accompanied by more men. Everyone looked on when the same expression of bewilderment. Maria felt the blood pulsating through her head and and looked down at the ground and noticed a discarded spear. She gingerly reached for it and picked it up. She made eye contact with the chimera. Even though it was stunned, its eyes still seemed to be able to follow her movements. A strange feeling settled over Maria and she pointedly tossed the spear far from her. A noticeable gasp was emitted from those standing nearby. Maria moved a step closer and was mere inches from touching the chimera's lion face.

"I know you're excited to be back with the magic. But this is not just _your_ valley-it is _our_ valley, and it will be a home for many. We must learn to coexist. This is the de Noir castle, but the forest will be perfect for you. Now I don't know how I think you can understand what I'm saying, but somehow I feel like you know. I'm going to release you now, but you must leave and not hurt anyone else. If you do, well, then you know what I can do." Maria moved several paces away and slowly raised her hands. The chimera fell to the ground with a loud thud and the tail, with a hiss, released Robin who quickly rolled out of reach. The creature slowly shook its heads and made its way to standing on its paws. Maria held her breath. The chimera observed her curiously, then bowed each of its heads respectfully before leaping over an outer wall and out of sight. Maria released her breath and turned to the crowd expecting to hear shouts of triumph and celebration. Instead the silence continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hello! I'm on spring break so I was able to have time to write a chapter. I realized that I posted the previous chapter almost exactly a year after my very first chapter! It's hard to believe it's already been that long since I started, but I can't wait to keep going! The rest of my semester is very busy, so stay tuned for the next chapter coming this summer (or if time allows earlier)! Please continue to leave reviews and let me know what you think!

The silence was broken as Robin emitted a small groan as he tried, and failed, to stand. Maria rushed towards him and flung herself to a sitting position beside him. His leather jacket was punctured by fragments of wood and his face was cut up in several places. His breathing was heavy and his chest heaved mightily with each breath. Robin's glazed eyes searched the surrounding area before focusing on Maria.

"I'm…okay…Maria…" he said, forcing his words out with each breath.

"No you're not," Loveday said as she sat on the other side of Robin. She turned to one of the assembled and listed off items she needed and they rushed away. Maria only partially heard this as her body clouded out what was happening around her as she focused on Robin. The supplies arrived and Maria was jolted back to reality when Loveday said,

"Maria, please help me take Robin's jacket and shirt off." Maria stared at Loveday with wide eyes.

"Now's not the time to be bashful and moon princesses always make good healers," Loveday said briskly. Maria gulped and, with scarlet cheeks, placed one hand under Robin's head and the other on the top of Robin's jacket and, on Lovedays' cue, gently lifted his head and shoulders and slipped off the jacket and then the shirt. His bare chest revealed a dark bruise surrounding the entirety of his lower torso. Maria watched as Loveday covered it with various herbs then wrapped a clean linen around it.

"We need to get him to his bed to rest," Loveday announced. Richard and Henry immediately strode forward from the crowd followed by two other men. They placed their arms underneath Robin and gingerly lifted him and headed in the direction of his room. Maria watched them leave, her eyes staying on Robin's pale face. When he was finally out of sight she turned to Loveday and ran into her arms and squeezed tightly. Loveday held her and stroked her hair tenderly. Maria felt like crying, but no tears would fall. Instead she let go of Loveday and turned to head to her bedroom. What she wasn't expecting as she left the bailey was the murmuring of whispers that accompanied her departure.

Maria stared at the foreboding ceiling wishing she were back at Moonacre Manor with her ceiling of stars. The only embodiment that time had passed at all was the darkening sky outside the window. At least, Maria assumed it was getting darker. She couldn't trust her own eyes anymore. For that matter, she couldn't trust most of her senses anymore. Finally, Maria heard a knock on the door. She didn't answer but the door peeked open anyway.

"Maria?" Loveday called. Maria slowly sat up and said,

"Come in. This is your room after all." Loveday opened the door fully and carried in a bowl of soup. She glanced around at the surroundings and smiled softly.

"It really is just how I left it." She shook her head slightly and sat on the bed next to Maria. "I figured you'd be hungry, it was a pretty eventful day." Maria looked at the soup and, in spite of herself, her stomach growled. Loveday grinned and nudged the soup and a spoon into Maria's lap. She took it and began to eat. The warmth spread throughout her body, but she still felt numb inside. Loveday seemed to sense this and said, "Why don't you go visit him? It'll take a little time for him to recover, but his injuries could've been far worse." Maria nodded and finished her soup which Loveday promptly took back. Maria stood and walked to the door, expecting Loveday to follow. With the de Noir intuition, Loveday said, "You go on ahead, Maria. I think I'm going to stay here for a little while." Maria nodded once again and slipped out the door, closing it behind her. She walked the short distance to Robin's room and saw a lone robin feather hanging on the door. Maria knocked and said,

"It's me," to which she heard a soft reply. Maria opened the door and walked in. The furniture was all made of a dark wood and consisted of a wardrobe, desk, and bed. Hung on the walls were various weapons as well as an array of peculiar objects that Maria assumed Robin must have stumbled upon on his adventures in the forest. Hanging near his bedside was her blue ribbon. Robin, who was laying down on his bed, followed her gaze, and, in spite of his injuries, flashed a small smirk.

"I told you I kept it, princess," he said quietly.

"I didn't doubt you," Maria replied, smiling, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was pulled out through a wooden door by a chimera." Maria rolled her eyes. At least he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?"

"I feel like it was my fault you got hurt."

"Maria, stop. If anything, you saved me from getting a lot more hurt. You are the one who made the chimera release me."

"I know, but still."

"Well since we seem to keep trading off getting hurt or almost hurt and saving one another and feeling guilty, we'll just call us even. Deal?" Robin lifted his hand and Maria couldn't help but reach out and gently shake it.

"Fine, deal." Robin didn't let go of her hand and instead squeezed it tightly as he met her gaze. Maria leaned in and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. Robin lifted his chin, let go of her hand, and pulled her in for a kiss. They broke apart, and Robin once again grasped Maria's hand, as she sat on the edge of his bed. They sat in silence for a time. After a while, Robin said,

"I do have some bad news, though."

"What is it?"

"What happened today…with you stopping the chimera…it got people talking. I heard some things when people brought me food when they thought I was asleep. They think you really are a witch." Maria felt her temper flare.

"But I'm not!"

"Listen, we know that but they don't. Think of what they've had to try to wrap their heads around the past few days."

"That still doesn't make me a witch, especially after I just saved them."

"I know, Maria, but they need time to understand. There's so much that even we don't understand. Fear of the unknown is powerful."

"Then it's time to get answers."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Well I want you to rest so you can recover as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, I'm going out to the forest."

"At this time of night? Alone? Maria, even I wouldn't do that if I didn't have to-not with everything that's been going on."

"Well it's better than me wasting any more time. I'll be careful."

"Maria, please at least wait until morning. And take Richard or Henry with you."

"Are you sure you trust Richard and me alone in the forest?"

"I trust you." Robin locked eyes with Maria. She looked at him and was about to agree to going in the morning when another vision flashed through her brain.

"I-I have to go now! I promise I'll explain when I get back!" Maria rushed out the door before a bewildered Robin had a chance to call her name. Maria rushed through the labyrinth of corridors and made her way out of the de Noir castle. She glanced quickly back at the dark structure lit only by a few isolated candles. This was the first time she genuinely hoped to see it again. She turned and went racing off into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi all! As I anticipated the rest of the semester was indeed very busy, then I traveled out of the country for a few weeks immediately after, only to have technical difficulties when I returned. Thank you for your patience and here's a nice long chapter. I'm hoping to fit at least one more chapter in before the start of my next semester. Read, review, and, of course, enjoy! :)

Maria's fiery curls flared behind her as she sprinted deeper into the forest. She didn't know exactly where she was going but, as with the day she had fled the de Noir castle, she trusted her gut to lead her. It was not long before she heard voices emerging from a clearing in front of her. Maria quickly ducked behind a tree and cautiously peeked her head out to peer into the clearing. A group of about thirty men and women were assembled. One stood in the center of the clearing holding something in their hand. Maria could faintly make out a partially shaved head and braided ponytail on the figure. Dulac. Still she was too far away to see what he held in his hand. Maria vaguely recalled Richard saying that he had only gathered a dozen or so men and a few women. Evidently, though discouragingly, his forces had grown. Just to his right side, however, also standing apart from the crowd, was a boy with curly brown hair and a braid. Maria immediately recognized him from the forest and de Noir castle. David. Just then Dulac turned and Maria was finally able to glimpse what he held in his hands. Her pounding heart suddenly stopped. Safiyya.

"…and you're going to lead me exactly to it."

"I will not!"

"Oh yes you will you little imp!"

"I prefer the term sprite, thank you very much!"

"You're wasting my time! Tell me!" Dulac furiously shook the small creature.

"Leave her alone!" Maria shouted bounding out from her hiding place. The whole group turned to face her.

"Ah, Miss Merryweather, lovely timing as always." Dulac sneered striding forward to face her. "But I'm afraid she has something I need."

"I'll take her from you then," Maria spat.

"You never were one lacking in courage, moon princess. However, courage in the wrong circumstance is just another term for foolhardy." he replied, amused. "Take her." Several men approached Maria and she raised up her hands as she had with the chimera. The men continued their advance. Maria groaned internally at the sporadic nature of these "powers" that overtook her whenever they well pleased. Apparently, right now did not please them. Just then a black silhouette bounded out of the forest in front of Maria. It emitted a vicious roar that shook the nearby trees. Maria smiled,

"Wrolf," she whispered. She'd wondered where he'd disappeared to. He bared his teeth at the approaching men and they slowly backed off, eyeing the black lion. Wrolf tilted his head towards Maria.

 _Honestly, Maria, I can't even leave you for a few days without you getting into trouble._ Maria's mouth dropped. Not again. Wrolf tilted his head quizzically, and intuitively asked,

 _Maria nod your head if you can understand me._ Maria gave a small nod.

 _Hmm, well at least we can use that to our advantage. When I say now, grab the sprite and run. I'll be right behind you._ Maria shifted her gaze back to the group. Dulac was staring at her fixedly. Maria looked straight at a petrified Safiyya. _Now._ Maria sprinted out from behind Wrolf catching the men off guard. However, by the time she reached Dulac he had already pulled out his weapon and was racing towards her-ready to run her through. Maria closed her eyes tightly and once again reached her hands out in front of her, preparing for the impending impact. It never came. Maria, still running, opened her eyes and almost ran into the tip of the sword Dulac was wielding. He was frozen. In spite of herself Maria rolled her eyes. Now they worked.

"Maria, please help me!" Safiyya begged, snapping Maria back to the situation. Thank goodness she hadn't frozen her. Maria reached for Dulac's hand and pried Safiyya from his frozen fingers. Despite being frozen, Maria could feel the hate radiating from his stare. Maria held Safiyya softly, but firmly in her hand and once more sprinted in the direction of the de Noir castle. Wrolf was keeping the others at bay. She had just reached the line of trees when an arm reached out and grabbed her. Struggling, she looked up at the face of her attacker and saw David. She was surprised to see that he didn't have the same expression as his brother's. Strangely, he almost seemed sad. An idea occurred to Maria. In a low voice she whispered,

"If you ever cared about Robin, you'll let me go." David looked pained.

"You know I don't have a choice," he replied as they continued to struggle.

"Then I'll make it look like you did everything you could to restrain me. Please…David."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, Robin told me. He told me a lot about you two-how you were as close as brothers. And how you've now betrayed him." Maria could see the thoughts quickly spinning through his head.

"Just this once-for Robin. Elbow me in the gut-but actually not that hard please." As soon as he finished speaking Maria immediately jabbed her elbow downwards and David crumbled to the ground. Maria resumed her former pace and did not stop running until she could see the outline of the de Noir castle against the sky. Moments later Wrolf bounded up alongside her.

"Thank you for saving me, Wrolf. Again."

 _You're welcome, Maria. It has been my duty for a long time to protect the Merryweather's-ever since Sir William de Noir first gifted me to Sir Wrolf Merryweather._

"Do you remember clear back then?"

 _I do. Though sometimes I wish I didn't. There were times I failed in protecting the Merryweather's…which made me all the more intent on saving the others._ Maria shuddered. She knew that the feud had lasted for a long time, but thinking about how many people it had affected, how many lives it had cost…Maria realized how naïve she'd been to think returning the pearls would make everything better. Too much had happened between the clans and she understood why Dulac had gained so many followers. And why the villagers were angry at them both. And why the clan was so quick to label her a witch. She sighed deeply and looked at the de Noir castle once again. This was going to be even harder than she thought. And she finally accepted that, as much as she wanted things to change quickly, it would take time and humility to get to a place of understanding.

"Wrolf, do you know why I can understand you? It's like I hear your thoughts as if you were speaking."

 _I imagine it must have something to do with the fact that you're the True Moon Princess._ Maria looked at the lion, confused. He continued. _Has anything else strange happened since you returned the moonpearls?_ Maria thought.

"They all only happen sometimes-and usually when I don't expect them. I can see in the dark. And I have visions of things moments before they happen. I can make things freeze. And I can hear your thoughts."

 _Your senses._

"What?"

 _Your senses. Every one of those has something to do with one of your senses. Sight. Touch. Hearing. Now doubt new powers will soon emerge from your other senses._ Maria's head was spinning.

"But why?"

 _Moon princesses are beloved by nature, first and foremost. Thus the way you interact with nature and with the world-through your senses-are powerful in a way befitting a daughter of nature. The first moon princess had some wonderful powers too. Aside from casting curses, of course. Since you are essentially her truest heir, it is no surprise that you've also been gifted by nature as magic has come back to the valley._

Despite perhaps having one of the clearest answers she'd had in a long time, Maria still felt as though she'd been handed a complicated arithmetic problem. She did not have time to dwell on it as a small voice said,

"Maria?" she looked down and saw Safiyya looking up at her.

"Oh! Safiyya! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"For the most part, I think so. I'm afraid Dulac may have broken one of my wings."

"Let's get you into the castle and I'll try to mend it for you."

"Thank you, Maria. And thank you to you both for saving me. Wrolf was it?"

 _Yes, happy to be of service._

"You can understand him too?" asked Maria.

"Yes, sprites are very good at communicating with all kinds of magical creatures. And some not as magical," she said, with a hint of her cheerful spirit returning. They reached the edge of the de Noir castle.

"Now you must both be absolutely quiet. The last thing any of us needs is people finding out I brought a black lion and a sprite to the de Noir castle." The guard at the gate was asleep and the group quietly slipped by. Maria realized that, as convenient as this was for her, she really should talk to Coeur de Noir about doubling up the watch. They continued on through the quiet castle.

 _Funny. I haven't been here since I was first captured by the de Noirs. It doesn't look all that different actually._ Suddenly a slightly alarmed voice said,

"Maria!?" Maria whirled around to see Richard standing with his mouth agape.

"Richard! I can explain," Maria stammered.

"I hope so…I don't exactly see black lions stalking the corridors of the castle every day." Wrolf eyed him and growled slightly.

"Wrolf, stop. He's a friend." Richard looked at her inquisitively. "Sorry, he's spent a lot of time having to protect Merryweather's from de Noirs. It'll take him a little while to get used to." Richard inspected him closer.

"Is that, or I guess _was_ that, the demon dog that always saved you?"

"It was." Richard rubbed his forehead.

"Man, a lot of weird things have been happening around here…what's that in your hand?" Maria held up her hand sheepishly for Richard to see. His eyes grew wide.

"This is Safiyya. She's a sprite Robin and met the other day. Wrolf and I just saved her from Dulac."

"I'm sorry…you just saved her from Dulac!?"

"Yes…" Maria replied, still sheepish.

"And you managed to escape?"

"I mean I'm here." Richard shook his head, amazed.

"You have more lives than a cat, Maria. I'm glad you weren't hurt. Does Robin know you did this?"

"Well…I may have kind of run out saying I had to go in the forest."

"Wow, way to scare the wits out of the already injured man." Maria grimaced.

"Speaking of Robin, I need to get to him before he thinks the worst has happened to me. And I need to tend to Safiyya-Dulac hurt one of her wings."

"Well luckily there should be enough supplies to help Safiyya in Robin's room since we've been tending to him. I'm sure you've had more than your share of excitement tonight. I hope I'll hear about some of it in the morning. Goodnight." Richard smiled and bowed his head before turning and heading in the opposite direction. Maria continued until she reached Robin's room and, without knocking, opened the door.

"Maria! You're okay!" Robin was leaning up in bed and had an intense look of relief across his face. Maria quickly went down and sat on his bed. Despite his injuries, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers he said,

"Please don't do that again-for both of our sakes."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll definitely try not to," Maria replied. Robin looked up and saw Wrolf. Maria followed his gaze and then lifted her hand to reveal Safiyya. Robin met her eyes.

"I'm guessing there's a lot to tell me about."  
"There is and I will tell you all of it, I promise. But first I need to fix Safiyya's wing." Safiyya gave a soft smile.

"Hello again, Robin."

"Hello, Safiyya. I'm sorry to see you've been injured."

"Same to you," said the sprite.

"Well you're in good hands-Maria is an especially good healer," Robin said smiling. Maria smiled back and got up, grabbed supplies, and proceeded to tend to Safiyya's wing.

"She got away!" Dulac spat angrily as his face leered mere inches from David's.

"She got away from you too, brother," he replied, calmly.

"Well I had the unfortunate circumstance of being FROZEN by that little witch!" he roared.

"Well then it's a good thing she's a merciful witch as the effects were only temporary," said David.

"Merciful!? She's been trouble ever since she came to Moonacre! Not only did she get away! But she took the imp with her!"

"I'm sure we'll find another way of figuring out what you want to know."

"We better," Dulac said, "for all our sake. Especially yours." Dulac turned and walked off into the trees as his followers fell in line behind him. David stood still for a moment, took a deep breath, and followed suit.


End file.
